Nuestro adiós
by Tasha Turner
Summary: [SongFic] Ginny Weasley recuerda con nostalgia la noche antes de su marcha a Hogwarts, a un nuevo curso, la última vez que lo vió.. Su amor jamás se apagaría. Siempre lo querría. Reviews! Please! :D Arriba!
1. Nuestro Adiós

_**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con mi primer Songfic (no seáis muy duros xfis T.T y dejad comentarios!). Espero que les guste a los que la lean, ya que ahora que por fin después de tanto tiempo puedo sacar mis momentos para escribir algo, espero que me siga más gente. Harry & Ginny son mi pareja favorita, y aquí se nota eh? Jejejeje. Muchos besitos! DEW_

**Nuestro adiós**

La luna llena se alzaba sobre todas las estrellas, imponente e impenetrable, más hermosa y magnífica que todas ellas. Sus tibios rayos iluminaban tenuemente el valle que a sus pies se extendía. Las sombras lo cubrían prácticamente todo. La niebla fría y gris apenas podía ocultar tal belleza. La luna gobernaba sobre todos los elementos. La noche se presentaba tranquila y silenciosa, a pesar de la guerra que en esos momentos se cernía implacable por toda Inglaterra.

En ese mismo valle, una casa aparecía medio oculta, prácticamente escondida en las tinieblas. Pero una luz... Una tímida y pequeña luz parpadeante podía distinguirse en la lejanía, dentro de ella.

Una vela reposaba sobre el escritorio de uno de los cuartos de la casa. El tibio resplandor luchaba por no apagarse ante la brisa fría y gélida que penetraba a través de la ventana abierta.

Las cortinas se movían mecidas por el viento y, en el alfeizar, sentada, había una muchacha. Miraba la luna con una mezcla de admiración y nostalgia. La brisa que entraba hacía ondular sus largos cabellos. Su pelo lacio y rojizo le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos de color castaño reflejaban un ligero brillo de tristeza en ellos.

En sus manos, finas y delicadas, portaba una fotografía que sostenía firmemente agarrada a su pecho.

La muchacha bajó la vista y la contempló con detenimiento. En ella podía verse a tres muchachos vestidos con el uniforme de Hogwarts, la escuela de Magia. Una chica de cabello castaño y espeso se encontraba entre sus dos compañeros de colegio y de aventuras. Uno de cabello rojizo y muchas pecas, cuyos rasgos eran visiblemente parecidos a los de ella, y otro de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes que sonreía mientras abrazaba con cariño a sus dos amigos. Una fina y larga cicatriz surcaba su frente en forma de rayo.

Ginny Weasley posó los dedos sobre la fotografía acariciándola con dulzura. Era el único recuerdo que tenía de él.

"**_En mis manos_**

_**Una herencia de memorias"**_

La chica volvió a mirar el cielo, impregnado de estrellas. Se preguntaba donde estaría, si estaría bien y, sobre todo, si pensaba en ella, cómo ella pensaba en él.

Habían sido tan felices en su último curso en Hogwarts. Pero todo aquello había pasado y él ya no estaba, ya no estaban juntos...

Aquellas tardes después de clase, en los terrenos, en la biblioteca, en la sala común... se le presentaban tan lejanos aún cuando simplemente habían pasado dos meses de aquello.

Ahora, la noche anterior a su partida a Hogwarts, a un nuevo curso, ya sin él, se le presentaba aterradora y amenazante.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que lo había visto. Fue en la boda de Bill y Fleur...

Había llegado por la mañana, cubierto con una capa de viaje y todos los miembros de su familia lo habían recibido sonrientes, contentos de su vuelta. Había llegado sano y salvo, todos habían estado muy preocupados por él, pero nada podía compararse con lo que ella había sentido al verlo. Había sido tal el alivio de verlo bien y de vuelta de nuevo que, cuando bajó las escaleras y lo vio sentado en la mesa de la cocina comiendo algo acompañado de sus hermanos, sintió que un nudo ascendía por su garganta, sus ojos no pudieron contener las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de ellos y que finalmente descendieron lentamente acariciando sus mejillas.

Él se volvió y la miró. Le había crecido el cabello y un rastro de barba comenzaba a aparecer en su fino y pálido rostro.

Rápidamente, Ginny secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la manga y sonrió. Una sonrisa alegre y sincera. Nada la hacía más feliz que el simple hecho de saber que estaba bien, a pesar de no poder tenerle por mucho que lo quisiera. Nada importaba más que aquello.

-Hola Ginny- dijo él mirándola sonriente. Sin embargo, la muchacha pudo advertir un brillo en su mirada que reflejaba una incontenible tristeza. En aquel momento ella lo comprendió, no era la única que había sufrido aquellas semanas alejada de él. En todo caso, la carga que Ginny soportaba no era más que una minúscula parte que la de él.

"**_Puedo oírte decir mi nombre  
También puedo verte sonreír  
Sentir el calor de tu abrazo  
Pero no hay nada salvo el silencio  
Alrededor del que amo  
¿Este es nuestro adiós?" _**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_William Arthur Weasley¿tomas a Fleur Charlotte Delacour por esposa, y prometes serle fiel, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte os separe?"._

"_Si, quiero"._

La boda transcurrió ese día como cualquier otra. Un acontecimiento poco usual en aquellos tiempos, pero un gran motivo de alegría en medio de toda aquella guerra que se aproximaba y amenazaba con desatar su furia contra todos, muggles y magos, gigantes, duendes, centauros, sirenas... Y, sobre todo, motivo de reencuentros, de personas muy queridas y admiradas.

Ya en el banquete, en el jardín de los Weasley, Ginny se levantó de la mesa de los recién casados. Hacia un rato ya que no veía a Harry por allí. Necesitaba un poco de calma en aquellos momentos. Hermione se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó:

-"¿Estás bien?".

Ginny sonrió intentando tranquilizarla.

-"Si, no es nada, sólo estoy un poco cansada, iré a acostarme, dile a mi madre y a los demás que no me molesten".

Hermione asintió un tanto preocupada y la vio marcharse.

Ginny se aproximó hacia la puerta de la cocina. En el camino se tropezó con sus hermanos Fred y George, los revoltosos gemelos, que en esos momentos hacían estallar un cohete en manos de Percy, un invitado inesperado pero bien recibido, al fin y al cabo, por toda la familia.

Entró en la casa y se sentó a la mesa. La estancia estaba tranquila en contraste con la fiesta que se sucedía en el exterior. Al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Se dio la vuelta y lo vio. Allí estaba él, apoyado en la pared con los brazos en jarras, mirándola con ternura.

-Hola- la saludó acercándose a ella.

Ella sonrió. El muchacho se sentó a su lado.

-Te habíamos perdido de vista. Ron se preguntaba dónde estarías- le informó Ginny.

Harry la miró.

-Me agobié un poco eso es todo, necesitaba estar sólo un rato.

-Ya, yo también me sentía agobiada, con todo lo que está pasando ahora.

Permanecieron callados unos instantes sin mirarse. Un silencio tenso y distante. Los latidos de ambos retumbaban al compás de la música del exterior. Finalmente Harry habló:

-¿Cómo te ha ido, desde el final de curso no he vuelto a verte.

Ambos se sentían incómodos. Queriendo tocarse, tentados de hacerlo, de besarse, de abrazarse, de demostrarse de mil maneras cuánto se amaban. Pero la situación era otra. Debían contenerse por el bien de los dos.

-Bien, nada importante en realidad- respondió- ¿Y tú qué tal¿Encontraste algo en el Valle de Godric?- preguntó mirándolo seriamente.

Harry no respondió. Se quedó mirando el cielo a través de la ventana con los brazos apoyados en la mesa.

-Si no quieres contármelo...- comenzó Ginny pero el muchacho la interrumpió. Sin dejar de mirar el cielo respondió:

-Visité mi casa y la tumba de mis padres, tenía ganas de verlo por mí mismo.

No hizo gesto alguno ni se movió pero Ginny pudo advertir de nuevo aquel brillo de tristeza asomándose en los ojos del muchacho.

Ginny miró la mano que Harry tenía más cerca de ella y muy nerviosa posó la suya sobre ella, intentando confortarle. Harry la miró sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

_**  
"Cielo, cariño te preocupas demasiado, mi niño  
Veo la tristeza en tus ojos  
No estas solo en esta vida  
A pesar de que pienses que lo estas" **_

Y, no supo porque, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de lo que Harry necesitaba escuchar, lo que realmente le hacía falta para seguir adelante y no decaer.

-Estoy contigo, Harry, aún cuando no podamos estar juntos, jamás te abandonaré- dijo con firmeza.

Harry la miró a los ojos. Permanecieron así quién sabe cuánto tiempo, para los dos el mundo se detuvo en aquel instante. Sólo existían ellos. Mirándose.

Ginny tragó saliva nerviosa. Tenerlo tan cerca la alteraba y sabía que no podría aguantar demasiado simplemente mirándole.

Entonces, de improviso, Harry se acercó más a ella. Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros. El chico subió una mano y acarició con suavidad el rostro de ella. Ginny cerró los ojos y disfrutó de su agradable tacto. Fueron apenas unos segundos. La chica rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Harry y sus labios se buscaron hasta encontrarse. Harry besó con dulzura los labios de Ginny y la apremió más fuerte contra si.

Un beso tan deseado por los dos...

Tardaron una eternidad en separarse y al hacerlo se abrazaron con fuerza. No querían que aquel momento acabase. Deseaban permanecer juntos para siempre, el uno junto al otro.

Harry le susurró al oído "Te quiero". Lentamente se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Ambos ascendieron por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Entraron en la habitación de Ginny. Ni siquiera se preocuparon por la fiesta ni por si los interrumpían, en aquel momento sólo ellos dos existían y su amor.

Harry la depositó con suavidad sobre la cama. Volvió a besarla con dulzura y lentamente descendió hasta su cuello, besándolo con apremio. Dejándose llevar por el deseo, por la pasión que sentían. Por sus sentimientos.

_... Cómplices entre las sábanas... Fundidos en uno... Dos amantes en la oscuridad de la noche..._

"**_Nunca pensé  
Que este día llegaría tan pronto  
No tuvimos tiempo de decir adiós  
¿Como puede el mundo solo continuar?  
Me siento tan perdida cuando no estas a mi lado" _**

Ginny se despertó a la mañana siguiente. La tibia luz del amanecer asomaba entre las persianas. Se desperezó suavemente y se volvió a su lado. Estaba sola. Harry se había marchado de nuevo.

En ese momento, nuevas lágrimas escaparon de entre sus párpados. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Apenas esa noche habían podido estar juntos y ya se habían separado, quién sabe hasta cuando.

Probablemente no volverían a verse, quién sabe. Pensarlo le resultaba aterrador. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sollozó.

"**_Pero no hay nada solo el silencio  
Alrededor del que amo  
¿Este es nuestro adiós?" _**

Pero...

Ginny se volvió hacia la mesita de noche, sobre ella había un espejo, simple y pequeño, de cristal. Parecía muy frágil y a la vez era hermoso.

A su lado había una nota. La caligrafía era fina y redonda igual que la de Harry.

Ginny se levantó bruscamente y cogió la nota. Las palabras de Harry la reconfortaron.

"_Querida Ginny, perdona por no haberme despedido, pero sentía que si volvía a mirarte a los ojos no sería capaz de marcharme, y debía hacerlo. Pero no me voy del todo, este es un espejo que un día perteneció a mi padre y a Sirius. Conseguí arreglarlo y ahora funciona a la perfección. Por favor, úsalo sólo en caso de emergencia. Cuando quieras comunicarte conmigo di mi nombre en voz alta y acudiré a ti. Por favor, cuídate mucho y no te pongas en peligro¿de acuerdo, no soportaría que te pasase nada. Rompe esta nota cuando la leas, no quiero que caiga en malas manos. No soportaría que te hicieran daño por mi culpa. No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Te quiero. Harry"._

Ginny releyó otras dos veces la nota y la estrechó contra su pecho con dulzura.****

"Cielo, cariño te preocupas demasiado, mi niño  
Veo la tristeza en tus ojos  
No estas solo en esta vida  
A pesar de que pienses que lo estas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny Weasley volvió a mirar la fotografía, perdida en aquellos recuerdos. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a ascender por el Valle.

La chica miró su equipaje, listo para llevarla a Hogwarts. Ese año iría sola. Hermione y Ron habían ido a buscar a Harry la noche siguiente a su marcha, sin que nadie se diese cuenta y aunque desconocían su paradero, con la esperanza de encontrarle y ayudarle.

Se acercó a su baúl y buscó en el doble fondo. Ahí había escondido la nota que Harry le había escrito el día de su marcha. No había podido tirarla. La leyó y sintió nuevas fuerzas que tiraban de ella.

Volvió a depositar la nota en su sitio y su mano tropezó con el espejo que Harry le había regalado. No lo había usado nunca.

Lo miró detenidamente, estaba tentada de hacerlo pero... Harry había dicho sólo en caso de emergencia.

Aún así, Ginny sentía como una emergencia verle de nuevo antes de partir, necesitaba hablarle y escuchar un "te quiero" de sus labios.

Lo blandió ante si y pronunció su nombre en voz alta:

-"Harry Potter".

La superficie del espejo se volvió gris y poco a poco, el color dio lugar a una imagen. Parecía una oscura habitación, pobremente iluminada, sólo los rayos que entraban por una ventana vieja y carcomida por el tiempo daban un poco de luz al lugar.

Podía ver un bulto sobre lo que parecía una vieja cama. Era Harry. El muchacho se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente al espejo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente. Estaba dormido.

"**_Lo siento tu mundo se viene abajo  
Yo te mirare todas las noches  
Inclina tu cabeza y duerme"_**

Ginny pareció reconocer el lugar aunque no estaba muy segura. Nunca antes había estado allí, pero el lugar había sido descrito en varias ocasiones por el muchacho.

Sabía donde estaba Harry...

Lentamente miró su baúl y se levantó con determinación volcando su contenido. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien, ni si afectaría a su futuro. Para ella no había futuro sin él. Sólo sabía que Hogwarts no estaba hecho para ella, estaba hecha para la aventura no para esconderse. Permanecería allí donde se la necesitaba y donde él estuviera.

Recogió lo más imprescindible y lo depositó en una bolsa. Se vistió rápidamente antes de que su familia se despertase y se metió su varita en el bolsillo.

Estaba cometiendo una locura lo sabía... Pero él la necesitaba.

Bajó con cuidado las escaleras, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Toda la familia seguía durmiendo. En el salón, sobre el sofá cama, dormían plácidamente sus padres, que habían dejado su cama a los recién casados hasta que se mudasen a su nuevo apartamento en Londres.

Ginny los miró con ternura un momento y luego se volvió dispuesta a marcharse.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina y cruzó deprisa el jardín hasta llegar al armario de las escobas.

Cogió su escoba, la que utilizaba para los partidos y entrenamientos de Quidditch y que, con seguridad, no volvería a usar en otro partido ya más.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia la casa y la observó con nostalgia. Sabía que debía mantenerse firme y ser fuerte para emprender aquella batalla para la que todos estaban destinados y aunque no contaría con el apoyo de su familia en mucho tiempo, podía contar con él. Lo encontraría. Estaba segura.

Miró el cielo lleno de nubes y niebla con determinación y confianza.

"Esperáme... Yo te encontraré"

**_"Porque mi niño, este no es nuestro adiós  
Este no es nuestro adiós"_**

**Fin**


	2. Letra y Traducción

_**Nota de la autora:** Bueno! Y después de un tiempo y dado que se me olvidó mostrar la fuente de la canción jejejeje, pues aquí la dejo para la gente a la que le haya gustado ;). Es una canción preciosa de Whitim Temptation y se llama Our Farewell, "Nuestro Adiós", es decir, igual que el título de la historia. Espero que os guste a los que la escuchéis. Besos! DEWWW._

**Our Farewell**

In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not by my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell.

**Nuestro Adiós**

"En mis manos

Una herencia de memorias

Puedo oírte decir mi nombre  
También puedo verte sonreír  
Sentir el calor de tu abrazo  
Pero no hay nada salvo el silencio  
Alrededor del que amo  
¿Este es nuestro adiós?"

"Cielo, cariño te preocupas demasiado, mi niño  
Veo la tristeza en tus ojos  
No estas solo en esta vida  
A pesar de que pienses que lo estas"

"Nunca pensé  
Que este día llegaría tan pronto  
No tuvimos tiempo de decir adiós  
¿Como puede el mundo solo continuar?  
Me siento tan perdida cuando no estas a mi lado"

"Pero no hay nada solo el silencio  
Alrededor del que amo  
¿Este es nuestro adiós?"

"Cielo, cariño te preocupas demasiado, mi niño  
Veo la tristeza en tus ojos  
No estas solo en esta vida  
A pesar de que pienses que lo estas"

"Lo siento tu mundo se viene abajo  
Yo te mirare todas las noches  
Inclina tu cabeza y duerme"

"Porque mi niño, este no es nuestro adiós  
Este no es nuestro adiós"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
